rolling_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Levels
For the category page, go to Category:Levels. = Introduction = This page consists of all levels in Rolling Sky, include existing and removed, Alan Walker levels and festival levels. The arrangement of levels (from easy to difficult) is done by rolling sky, but some of them are arranged wrongly, for example Bonus 4: 8Bits is said to be difficult, which should belongs to 2 or 3-star levels. Currently there are 51 levels, 18 special levels and 11 removed levels. Players get a key and a reward (shield/10 balls/floating) when reaching 100% of one of the levels in this page (Mini levels excluded) for the 1st time. They can double the rewards by watching a video ad. = Levels = 1-5 star levels can be unlocked for free or by using 2-6 keys. Levels in italic text can be unlocked by using real money or gems. 1-star levels Tutorial: Cloud (Easiest level) Bonus 26: Sunny (Easiest bonus) Bonus 10: Hoop Dream Level 1: Massif Bonus 1: illusion Bonus 15: Clown Park Bonus 14: The Eye of Horus Bonus 4: 8Bits (Hardest 1-star level) 2-star levels Level 2: Sky Bonus 7: Mental Rave Bonus 6: JOKER Bonus 8: Fairy Tale Bonus 12: Laser Bonus 13: Dazzle Bonus 24: Championship Bonus 33: Stars Bonus 16: Football Field Level 33: Faster 3-star levels Bonus 5: Matrix (2nd hardest 3-star level) Bonus 2: Monody Bonus 19: Anniversary Bonus 3: Candy Level 4: Desert Level 41: Dynamic Cube Level 15: Kung Fu Bonus 25: Digital Matrix (Hardest 3-star level) Bonus 27: Unlock The Future 4-star levels Level 39: Naval Battle (2nd hardest 4-star level) Bonus 22: Lost City (Hardest 4-star level/bonus) Level 27: Circus (3rd hardest 4-star level) Level 5: Volcano Level 6: City Level 7: Sci-Tech Bonus 29: Birthday Party Level 8: Tetris Level 42: VR Fairyland Bonus 31: Morning Dawn (Easiest 4-star bonus) 5-star levels Level 21: Street Basketball Level 20: Relics Bonus 28: Beat Party Level 18: Poker (Hardest crowns) Level 46: Sunset Glow (Easiest 5-star level) Level 48: Kepler's dream (2nd easiest 5-star level) Level 10: Castle in the Sky Level 13: Deep Space Level 40: Microchip Level 43: Psychedelic Music Level 19: Reggae Level 36: Spring Festival Level 38: American Football Level 28: World Cup (Hardest level in Rolling Sky) 6-star levels ''Level 31: Happy Birthday'' ''Level 44: The 4th Anniversary'' = Special Levels = Special Levels category is introduced in 25 Oct 2018, the update of Level 32: Halloween Night. Special levels can be unlocked by using gems or real money. For christmas and halloween collection levels, the alternative way is that players can first watch a video, then reach 100% of that level to unlock it. EDM (Alan Walker) Collection Levels Level 35: Alone II**** Level 37: The Spectre**** Bonus 23: The Spectre Remix***** (Hardest bonus) Christmas Collection Levels Bonus 21: Christmas Gospel**** Level 34: Golden Christmas** (Easiest mystery boxes) Bonus 11: The Winter* Level 24: Varying Christmas***** Bonus 32: Aurora Tour**** Level 47: Reindeers' Gift***** Level 14: Christmas***** Halloween Collection Levels Bonus 20: Skeleton Party* Bonus 9: Halloween Escape** Bonus 30: Trick or Treat**** Level 12: Ghost Dance**** Level 45: Monster Chorus**** Level 32: Halloween Night***** Level 11: Halloween***** Level 22: Midnight Carnival***** = Removed levels (permanently/temporarily) = Mini Level 1: Tropical Tides* Mini Level 2: Liugi' Pants** Mini Level 3: Forest*** Mini Level 4: Pirate Ship**** Level 3: Forest*** Level 23: Ignite**** Level 29: Alone*** Level 30: Faded*** Bonus 17: Alone Remix*** Bonus 18: Faded Remix*** Level 26: Egypt**** Level 9: E-Labyrinth***** Level 17: Cube***** Level 25: Neon***** Level 16: 1UP***** Category:Important Pages